


Cat Therapy

by instantcurry



Series: Go! Canada Dry [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cats, F/F, Low sugar fluff, it's furry foot fetish kanan but not how you think it is if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantcurry/pseuds/instantcurry
Summary: Dia goes to practice early and finds that someone else got there earlier than her.





	

Dia finds her at the top of the hill. She's alone, a few paces away from the shrine, sitting on a large, smooth rock with her back towards Dia, idly petting a cat behind its ears.

It was a cool summer morning. The sun was still making its climb up the sky, bathing the landscape in hues of pink and orange.

The local group of stray cats must have decided to pay a visit to the shrine that morning. About twenty of them were scattered around the shrine grounds to bask in the sun, most of them lazing around where Kanan was.

Dia wanted to ask Kanan what she was doing at the shrine at six in the morning, but her words got caught in her throat when a kitten pawed its way up to Kanan's lap and mewed. She couldn't miss the curl of the girl's lips, the little giggle as she reached out to give the kitten a boop on its pink nose, the crinkle in the corners of her eyes as she cracked one of those smiles.

 _Get a grip on yourself, Dia. There is a time and place to be gay and this isn't it._ Dia mentally scolded herself and cleared her throat. "Kanan," the girl jumped at the sound of her voice, "you're up here early. An hour early, actually."

Kanan sheepishly scratched her head, "I thought I could do some of my own running before practice. Besides, the training program all of us do is a little... you know...", she trailed off. The kitten in her lap mewed again.

Dia gave a little sigh, sitting down next to Kanan. "Geez, you shouldn't overwork yourself too much. But if you want to, I could change your sets to something more of your caliber." Kanan's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me? Thanks, Dia!"

 _What a masochist_ , Dia thought as Kanan went back to giving the kitten a rub on its head.

Silence fell over them. The only sounds were the content purring from the kitten sprawled on Kanan's left thigh and the occasional rustling of the leaves above them.

"Now that I think about it, you're here early too, Dia." Kanan commented.

"I... I-it's just a habit." Dia retorted, and the two were shrouded in silence again.

Not much time had passed since Kanan and Mari made up and the three of them had some closure on their two-year long feud. Dia still felt a little awkward around Kanan, who had changed a lot in their second year. Dia was sure she had changed plenty too. Silences like these made her uneasy; interacting with a stranger in a best friend's body.

The kitten in Kanan's lap gave a soft meow before jumping down to rejoin the group on the ground. Kanan gave a playful pout, puffing her cheeks out, probably sad that the kitten didn't want her attention anymore. Dia had to mentally scold _and_ slap herself a couple of times to stop herself from blushing.

Kanan then turned to Dia with a glint in her eye. "I named them, you know."

"You what?"

"Named them. Since they don't belong to anyone." Kanan pointed to a pair of cats - an energetic calico and grey tabby - towards the back of the group. "That's Chika and You."

Dia gave a small chuckle, "You named the cats after the two of them?"

"I named them after the nine of us. I'm not that good at giving names, so I went with those I already knew." Kanan said, shifting her hands behind her and leaning back.

The snow white kitten was Yoshiko. The chubby ginger tabby was Hanamaru. Riko was the tortoiseshell that hung around Chika and You. Ruby was the shy kitten that was in Kanan's lap. Mari was the cream colored cat that looked like its fur had been groomed everyday, despite being a stray.

As she introduced each cat to her, Dia couldn't help but notice the soft smile on her face, the fondness and slight eagerness in her voice.

"And that's Dia," Kanan pointed to a black cat with white socks. It lay under a tree, watching over the group, sometimes warily eyeing the two girls. "It kind of behaves just like you."

Dia hummed, somewhat pleased with Kanan's naming sense.

"What about you?"

Kanan shrugged. "It's a little embarrassing to name one after myself... so I didn't."

Dia huffed with dissatisfaction, "Then I'll name one for you." She scanned the group in front of them, trying to match a cat to Kanan's personality. Her eyes went straight to the cat 'Mari' was playing with. It had silvery grey fur, so grey it almost looked blue. It was as energetic as the calico, playing with the cream colored cat with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "That's you." Dia said with finality.

Right as she confirmed its name, 'Kanan' bounded over to where 'Dia' was, bunted its head against the other cat's, and lay down beside it. "Cute..." The faint pink in Kanan's cheeks were unmistakable. "I guess it acts like me too, huh?"

The grey cat then proceeded to lick the other's white paws, earning itself a few hard thwacks on its head. "Maybe it acts too much like me."

"Come again?" Kanan flushed, shaking her head a bit too desperately and dismissing her previous comment. "Anyway, we're kind of similar, aren't we?"

Dia moved her gaze from the felines to Kanan. "Oh? In what way?"

Kanan laughed, moving her face dangerously close to Dia's. "In this way," she whispered into her ear before giving the girl a peck on the corner of her mouth.

Dia's heart leapt, did a somersault, threatened to burst out her chest. Kanan sat back with what looked like a tint of teasing smugness with her lopsided smile and a quirked eyebrow.

Half of Dia felt like grabbing Kanan by her jersey collar and slapping that grin off her face - she had yet to give Kanan a piece of her mind like Mari did, but was less hesitant on doing so.

The other half, however, wanted to succumb to the raging homosexual in her and make out with her right there and then.

While Dia was still struggling with her internal agony, Kanan's namesake had padded over and started batting it's paws all over Dia's right boot. She looked over to Kanan, whose smile was gone and replaced with a blank, flat stare - directed towards the feline.

 _Does she have something against feet?_ Dia couldn't help but wonder. She let that be a question for another day.

The previous moment forgotten, the two fell back into silence.

A much more unfamiliar, yet comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more kanadia in my life there isn't enough.  
> There was a lot of talk about foot fetish kanan on twitter and I Needed It. But I can't write nsfw so I wrote this shit (which barely panders to the actual kink)


End file.
